FanGirlStar
FanGirlStar 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland. Biography Big Brother 15: Dreamland ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to be cast for BB15? I agree! Thanks so much for accepting me! What's your personality best described in 3 words? I’m so excited to be cast for bb15 I’ve heard great things about this group and I can’t wait to compete! What strategy do you prepared for this season? My strategy is to simply adapt to whatever situation I’m in and use that to carefully build up my game allowing me to make it to the end. If you could bring one comfort object into the house, what would it be? If I could bring one item it would definitely be my Nintendo switch, that thing is more important than my phone. Things usually get crazy but playing on my switch just allows me to unwind and escape from the real world. Anything else you'd like to add? Woomy! Host Opinion Fan didn’t at all in this game amaze me or dazzle me. She was nominated almost every damn week and had absolutely zero strategy past that. She won no competitions until the final few weeks and made zero impact on the house even at that point. Her weak strategy of basically hoping she doesn’t get evicted, imo just made her feel unrootable. She had potential to try and at least improve her game but she just ended up behaving like irl BB16’s Victoria... hell she even got the same placement as her. The only difference is Fan did at least win some comps and did try near the later half but, it was honestly too little, too late for her. None the less, she did try so it’s only fair to respect her for that.. sorta. Player History - Big Brother 15: Dreamland Competition History Note: 1 Fan took a disadvantage during Week 5, meaning she couldn't play in the any competitions for the following week. Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | – | TheHottestQueenOfAll | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | – | BritishHali17 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | – |- | – | XXAbiNolanXx | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | Sapphirepetals | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | Jakkence | Yes |- | rowspan= 2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | TwistedSupa | No |- | | Sapphirepetals | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | J osephs | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | TwistedSupa | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | Creezolius | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | DuckCharles884 | Yes |} Trivia *She is the second female houseguest to win four consecutive POV's. Stevelah was the first. Category:BB15 Houseguests Category:BB15 Jury Category:3rd Place Category:British Afro-Caribbean